The Internet has emerged as a critical communication infrastructure, carrying traffic for a wide range of important applications. Internet services such as VoIP and SoIP are becoming ubiquitous and more and more businesses and consumers are relying on their Internet connections for staying connected and being able to conduct business at anytime from anywhere. For example, customers may now conduct businesses from moving vehicles, e.g., a moving car and so on. These customers need to pay attention to a variety of tasks such as the operation of the moving vehicles and the like. However, to join a conference call, the customer has to enter the information required to join the conference bridge, e.g., using a telephone keypad, computer keyboard, etc. The required information is often long and unfamiliar requiring the customer's full attention which may impact the customer's ability to focus on other activities, e.g., operation of a moving vehicle and the like.
Therefore, there is a need for a method that enables a teleconference service to utilize voice recognition technology for receiving information required to join a conference bridge.